Riftgate: The Multiverse of Fandoms
by Malkore
Summary: Portals start popping up in different worlds. It's up to Nick Fury and the Green Arrow to form a team to help combat the villains that team up in the worlds.
**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fandoms that i am going to use in this crossover**

Michael and Alexis was walking through the forest one dark and stormy night, Then all of a sudden there was a Red and Blue blur speed around them and a barrage of arrows flying in front of them. Above them as they looked up they saw a hammer and red laser beams heading towards each other. As 2 arrows cut through Michael's arms pinning him to the ground "What the hell is going on?" Alexis exclaimed out loud as the battle stopped when both sides realized that a Civilian was hurt. On one side there was a guy in a red suit with a lightning bolt on his chest, A guy in a green hoodie carrying a bow and arrow and a girl dressed up in primary colors with a big S on his chest and wearing a red cape. On the other side there was a guy dressed in Blue with silver hair, another guy dressed up in a purple outfit with a bow and arrow and a guy with long blonde hair dressed in what looked like battle armor with a red cape and carrying a Hammer. "Who are you guys" Alexis asked of the strange men once they had stopped and added "Why did you shoot my husband?"

The guy in the red suit said "My name is The Flash and I am the fastest man in the world"  
The guy in the blue said in a Russian accent said "My name is Quicksilver and I am the fastest man in the world"  
The guy in the Green hoodie said "My name is the Green Arrow, For five years I was stranded on a island with one goal but to return to and save my city.  
The guy in the purple outfit said "My name is Hawkeye and I helped save my city from a alien invasion"

The girl in the primary colors said "My name is Kara and I am Supergirl. My planet was blown up and my parents saved me and sent me to Earth."

The guy with the hammer said "My name is Thor and I am a god but I was banished from my home of Asgard."

Alexis looked at the group and said "My name is Alexis and this is my husband Michael but what I want to know though is If you guys are all heroes, why are you all fighting?"

The Green Arrow said "Well it all started when we started hanging out at a cafe together and then we realized that we were all similar to each and decided to start having friendly competitions to see who was the best at our respective talents but then they got out of hand and everyone started getting overly competitive. But I propose to all you guys that we should stop these games as we promised that when we started these games that no civilian would get hurt."Everyone else all said "Agreed. It was a draw anyway."Alexis looked at them all and said "What are you going to do about my husband?" Out of nowhere came these bright blue lights which then formed a man. The man was dressed in plain clothes and said "My name is Leo Wyatt and I can heal your husband."  
Alexis looked at this strange man as the Flash quickly zoomed past Michael and took the arrows out of his arms. Michael groaned "thank you" as he was relieved to has the arrows taken out. "But how did you know that he was even hurt?"  
Leo said "I am your guardian angel and I sensed that you needed my help. You both have powers and abilities that you don't know about yet but you will unlock them and I will be here to guide you and help you use them" He finished as he placed his hands on Michael's arms and healed the arrow holes. Michael then sat up and said "Thank you Leo" and looked at the superheroes and said "You guys should all team up. You can all be called the Justice Avengers"

Flash looked at Michael and said "That's a good name for our team and You three are all welcome to join as well. Michael and Alexis, even though you don't know what powers you have yet you can still help us on missions and Leo we could use a healer on the team."  
All three of them said "Yes, we would love to join" as a giant Heli-Carrier flew above there heads and beamed them all on board and saw a laboratory on one side and a bunch of computers on the other side. The other people in front of them introduced themselves as Cisco, Caitlyn, Nick, Maria, Felicity and Thea.  
Michael looked at Nick who was the commander of the ship. "How do you keep the heli-carrier hidden from all the civilians. It can't be easy to hide something of this size?"

Nick replied "Cisco helped us develop better stealth technology to hide us. It's called the Marvelous Deep Concealer or the MDC for short." All of the sudden a blue portal appeared on the bridge and out stepped 3 guys and a girl all dressed in brown army jumpsuits with a emblem that said SG1. All the SHIELD agents stood in a semi-circle and aimed their guns at the people the turned up. "Who are you?" Maria demanded. "How did you get into our Heli-carrier"

The leader came forward and said "I am Jack O'Neil and this is Samantha Carter, Teal'c and Daniel Jackson. I don't know how we ended up here though as we don't have a Stargate installed in a helicarrier"Cisco piped up and said "You came through one of our dimensional rifts, 52 popped up when Barry saved Central City from the Reverse Flash and they lead into other worlds. There is one in which it's a world in which everyone is different to their usual selves. It must have come crossed streams with your Stargate and it became a portal to bring you guys here."  
Daniel Jackson stepped forward and said "Hi there, If you can tell me everything that you know about the rifts. I should be able to help build a device that would enable us to travel to any of them and help anyone in need over there because if these dimensional rifts are opening up everywhere then it could cause unforeseen trouble."

Cisco stepped forward and said in response to Daniel. "Hey Daniel, pleased to meet you. Cisco Ramone here and I would love to help you." Daniel and Cisco immediately started to build the Stargate while the others got to to know each other. After a while, Cisco and Daniel came back and Cisco said "Guys the Stargate has been built, we have already detected a anomaly as well. It is on this place called Dharma Island. Who would like to be the first to test this out?"

Nick Piped up and said "Michael and Alexis, It might be best if you sit out this mission as we don't know what this world will be like and how Dangerous it will be and without any known powers or abilities, it can be pretty dangerous as well. I would suggest that Oliver you would be a good choice for this mission as you have spent plenty of time on a island in your time and would know how to survive anything."  
Michael and Alexis looked at Nick and said "That's understandable" although deep down they were pretty bummed out about it but let it not show.  
Oliver said "I will take on this mission, Who wants to join me?"  
Thor said "I'm with you, Oliver"  
Daniel said "I helped build this, so I will happily go on the maiden voyage"

Leo said "You guys might need a healer so I will go along as well."

Cisco then said "Right guys get in position and I will boot up the Riftgate" He said feeling pleased with the name that he came up with for his new device he created. He input the coordinates and pressed the button and watched as the gate filled up with blue fog. Oliver and the team stepped through the fog, and promptly disappeared.

 **"****ON DHARMA ISLAND*******  
A rift opened up in a hatch on the the island and Oliver and his crew stepped out and saw this guy on a exercycle. This guy turned around and saw the four people in front of him and said "Where did you guys come from and who are you?"  
Oliver said "I am the Green Arrow and this is Daniel Jackson,Thor and Leo and where we came from doesn't matter." He said not wanting to reveal too much till they were sure he was friend or foe "Who are You?"Desmond said "My name is Desmond." He said just as an explosion happened and ran away to check out the explosion.

Oliver said to the others "What do you make of Desmond?"

Thor said "He seems a bit odd."

Daniel said "We should probably follow him and see what that explosion was all about. If he is friendly then he might need our help"  
As they explored the the hatch looking for Desmond they came across him with a gun held against this womans head yelling at someone "Don't come any further, Brother or I will blow her head off"  
Oliver said quietly "I have a stun arrow so I will stun Desmond so no-one gets hurt." and promptly shot his arrow with precision and then went to see the woman. "Are you alright?" He said  
The woman who had since been joined by two other guys said "I'm fine, thanks for the help I am Kate"  
The Bald man said "I am John Locke"  
The other man said "I am Jack,Who are you guys?"  
Oliver and his team all introduced themselves and then said "What is this place?"  
Jack said "We don't know, we were hoping you could tell us."Daniel replied "We only just appeared here ourselves. Have you seen anything strange on this island that shouldn't be here?"

Jack said "Yes we have. There is this strange smoke monster, polar bears and this strange french woman"  
Locke added "Not to mention this guy with a Orange and Black mask that is kidnapping our people"  
Jack said "Locke we don't know these people, they could be part of the group for all we know"  
Oliver interrupted before Locke could argue with Jack further. "Slade Wilson is here?" He said very surprised "This can't be good at all. We will help you guys out."

Desmond said coming around. "He was the one who locked me down here. This portal appeared and he stepped out of it and exploded the front door so that I couldn't get out and warn anyone."Thor said "Take us to the Front Door. I will clear it with my Hammer."

"Can you guys hear me?" Cisco's voice piped up on Daniel's Jacket

Daniel replied "Loud and Clear, Cisco" as the others looked on in confusion. Daniel responded "Cisco developed a Trans-Dimensional communication device so that when we want to go home we just have to call him and he will open a portal near us and take us home."  
"It's called a Riftie Talkie" Cisco piped up

Daniel responded "I'm not calling it that."  
Desmond then proceeded to lead the group of people to the front door. Thor then swung Mojinir and turned the stone slabs blocking the door to rubble. He opened the door to find themselves surrounded by people in Dharma uniforms and raggedy clothing. Two people stepped forward, one being Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke and the other was dressed in raggedy clothing just like everyone else. "My Name is Ben Linus and you all my prisoners"

Oliver looked at Jack and said "Is this proof enough that we are friendly?" and added "We are not going to be your prisoners. Do you even know who we are?" He finished saying as he gave the signal for Thor to hit Ben and Slade with lightning bolts. He also shot a few Arrows as well. But they didn't connect at all, they just went straight through them as if they were just holograms. "But How...?" Oliver started as the other guys rushed them just as Daniel said "Cisco get us out of here." as the portal opened up Oliver yelled "Desmond, Jack, Kate, Locke jump in as well" as they all were transported back to the helicarrier

 ****BACK ON THE HELICARRIER****

Oliver and the others walked back through to the helicarrier. Nick met them on the other side and asked them "What happened over there?" Oliver responded "Slade Wilson also known as Deathstroke was there and he has teamed up with a guy called Ben Linus. We appeared in this hatch and as we were leaving to go to stop them we almost got captured because they had left some guards at the entrance with what appeared to be holograms of them standing guard as when we attacked them our attacks went straight through them. They must have someone else helping them as Deathstroke wouldn't really know how to make hologram projectors" Jack said "Ben has lived on the island all his life so he wouldn't really know much about technology either."

 ***** Flashback ******  
 ****** IN THE OTHERS CAMP******

Ben and Juliet were outside looking at the plane that just exploded above them when this portal appeared beside them and out walked Deathstroke with this guy in a wheelchair dressed in a suit. The wheelchair guy was holding a box in his hands. Deathstroke said "Are you Ben Linus?" wondering if the portal took them where he wanted to go. Ben said "Yes I am." Deathstroke promptly killed Juliet as he knew that with the plans that he had to enact on this island that she would get in the way and try to stop him. "I am Slade Wilson" Deathstroke said taking off his mask and this is Harrison Wells, Do you have a building we can conduct our meeting in private." Ben led the two guys to his house when Harrison opened the box and suddenly his lab equipment appeared in the space and a yellow suit. Harrison handed a belt to Ben and said "This Utility belt has some handy devices for you. You can project a hologram of yourself anywhere you would like wherever you happen to be at the time. You can also cloak yourself to hide in the shadows as well"

 ****IN A MYSTERIOUS LOCATION****  
A Mysterious Evil voice rings out through the darkness "THE PLANS ARE COMING TOGETHER NICELY." He said looking at the portal of Dharma Island as he watched the events happen thinking That was a good pairing that I picked and it looks like they have planned their team accordingly as well. But I need to be prepared to move them to different worlds if I need them to provide help to defeat the heroes.

He looked at the three villains standing in front of him and said "DARTH VADER, KYLO REN AND KHAN YOU CAN ALL RISE, I NEED YOU TO STEP THROUGH THIS PORTAL. I HAVE GIVEN VADER A LIST OF ALL THE PLANETS THAT I WANT YOU TO DESTROY AND I AM SENDING YOU TO STARKILLER BASE TO DO IT."  
Vader looked up and said "I will not fail you."


End file.
